Bad Ol' Putty Tat
"Bad Ol' Puddy Tat" is a 1949 Merrie Melodies cartoon, directed by Friz Freleng, and starring Sylvester and Tweety. In this cartoon, Sylvester tries all sorts of tactics to reach Tweety in his birdhouse at the top of a tall wooden pole. Plot The film begins with a shot of Tweety's house, at the top of a tall wooden pole, with a sign reading "DO NOT DISTURB." There is barbed wire on the pole and a damaged Sylvester. Sylvester uses a trampoline to try to get to Tweety's birdhouse; Tweety fights back with knocks to the head and a dynamite stick. Sylvester tries to get Tweety to slide down a clothespin and into his mouth; he almost gets a rocket ride for his trouble. Sylvester then paints his finger into a female Tweety which works at first, but then he switches hats with "her". Sylvester then tries to bite Tweety, resulting in Sylvester biting his own finger. Tweety accidentally becomes the badminton birdy in a makeshift game. Again, Sylvester springs and gets another stick of dynamite. The cat then builds an entirely new birdhouse, fooling Tweety into walking right in. Instead of being digested, Tweety takes manual control of Sylvester, turning him into a train which crashes into a brick wall. Availability *Laserdisc - Sylvester and Tweety's Bad Ol' Puddy Tat Blues *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy, USA has Golden Collection print. The European box has the 1998 WB dubbed version transfer (albeit without the dubbed notice on the original ending card). *DVD - Looney Tunes Unleashed! Quotes *Tweety: ! You fwighten me! You make my widdle heart quiver! *Tweety: Goody-goody for me, I is runnin' a choo-choo twain! *Tweety: Uh-oh! Wrecked the putty tat. You know, I lose more putty tats that way! Gallery Trivia * The two badminton players in this cartoon are caricatures of screenwriters Michael Maltese (the short, fat one) and Tedd Pierce (the tall, thin one). * Sylvester doesn't speak in this short. * For reasons unknown, the European version of the Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy uses the 1998 dubbed version print (albeit without the Dubbed notice on the original ending card). However, the American version of the DVD set uses the Japanese DVD/Golden Collection DVD print.1 *Included in Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:Shorts Category:1949 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:1940s films Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling